ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Cool Party Blast
Cartoon Network: Cool Party Blast is a party crossover video game featuring Cartoon Network characters from the late 1990s-mid 2000s. It was produced by Namco Bandai Games and Cartoon Network Interactive. The game was released on January 3, 2012. Also, it is based on the Mario Party games. Plot In the afternoon, Bloo and Mac are walking around outside. They are spending time with Eduardo, Coco and Wilt for few hours. Later, Bloo and Mac see an invitation card from the sky to read. The invitation card says, "Dear Bloo and Mac, you have to come over the party with your friends. Bring your guests you can contact" Bloo and Mac are calling the guests on their cellphones. The next day, Bloo and Mac bring the new guests: Chowder, Flapjack, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Dexter, Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat, Johnny Bravo and Dee Dee. They are going to a party filled with fun and excitement while riding in Foster's Bus. Meanwhile, Peppy Lion and Jaguar are planning to come over the heroes' party. They want to go to the party before the heroes playing a game. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Cool Party Blast ''takes the form of traditional board game which is similar to ''Mario Party ''series. It contains 72 mini-games in total (20 Free for All minigames, 16 1 vs. 3 players minigames, 24 2 vs. 2 players minigames and 12 Peppy's Minigames). Minigames Free for All *''We Scream for Ice Cream ''- Catch the raining ice cream by using the player's ice cream cone. *''Hockey Heroes ''- Use the hockey stick to hit the hockey puck and put it into the goal. *''Speedy Frisbee ''- Spin the player's frisbee to make it faster and fly into a target. *''Fishing Fun ''- Catch all the fish before the time is running out. *''Conveyor Belt Runners ''- Run faster on the conveyor belt to jump over the roadblocks, but watch out for electric roadblocks. *''Tiger's on the Loose ''- Whistle at the tiger from the circus to the exit. *''Pushy Pandas ''- Avoid the big and small panda bears while walking. *''Pop Goes the Popstar ''- Press the buttons after following Jack-in-the-Box's directions. *''Let Us Leap ''- Jump on the leaves of the beanstalk. *''Hotel Mojo Jojo ''- Explore in the Mojo Jojo's hotel to hit the monkeys. *''Ice Skating Race ''- Race to the goal 5 times while the player is ice skating. *''Parachutin' Palooza ''- Match the shapes after following the same shapes. *''Coins in the Jar ''- Catch all the jars from Frankie Foster to get coins. *''Canyon Climbers ''- Reach to the goal while climbing up the hill. *''Musical Catchers ''- Catch the colorful music notes and put them back into a music machine. *''Save the Bibos ''- Pick up all the Bibos to the citizens of Townsville. *''River Racers ''- Race to the goal while the player is riding on liferaft. *''Triple Jump ''- Jump on ground 3 times to get a new score. *''Popping Bubbles ''- Pop all the bubbles that you can get a new score. *''Cactus Gardeners ''- Use the water to make the cactus grow. 1 vs. 3 *''Anvil Antics ''- One player throws anvils while the other 3 try to dodge it. *''Rollin' Jawbreakers ''- 3 players push the jawbreakers to hit the other player. *''Toon Trapeze ''- Catch the 3 players while the other player riding on the trapeze. *''Slingshot Boom ''- Use the slingshot with bombs to beat the player. *''The Flying Catcher ''- One player is riding in an UFO to catch the other players. *''Raining Coins ''- 3 players are catching the coins from the cloud while the other player catching these. *''Block Smasher ''- One player is using a big block to squish the other players. *''Slick Spotlights ''- One player is looking for the other players by using spotlights. *''Agent Chase - 3 players chase the other player in a spy like manner however the one person can attack the person. *''Hide and Seek in Stage ''- One player can cover the other 3 by using the curtains and stage decorations. *''Row, Row Your Raft ''- 3 players can catch the other one while riding in your raft. *''Dude, Where's My Cake ''- Throw the cakes at the players. 2 vs. 2 Peppy's Minigames Characters Playable Starter *Bloo (AKA Blooreguard Q. Kazoo) (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Chowder *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Agent Foxy (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Pounce the Cat (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Johnny Bravo *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Unlockables *Samurai Jack *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force ''and ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ed (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Edd (AKA Double D) (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Jake (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) *Adam (My Gym Partner's A Monkey) Unplayable *Major Mooch (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Chef Rover (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) *Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Levels Voice Cast *Keith Ferguson - Blooregard Q. Kazoo / Samurai Jack *Grey DeLisle - Mandy / Mac / Agent Foxy / Blossom / Frankie Foster *Tara Strong - Bubbles / Chowder / Buttercup / Dee Dee *Candi Milo - Dexter / Coco / Adam *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy *Neil Kaplan - Grim / Johnny Bravo *Eric Bauza - Pounce the Cat / Wilt / Jaguar *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson / Edd (Double D) *Tom Kenny - Eduardo / Lazlo / Raj / Jake / Peppy Lion *Nolan North - Ed / Captain K'nuckles / Mojo Jojo / Chef Rover *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tom Kane - Him / Mr. Herriman / Professor Utonium *Fred Tatasciore - Aku / Vilgax / Major Mooch Trivia * Rating Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Party Video games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS